This invention relates to wind-powered apparatus including an animated figure depicting an animal. The invention is applicable, for example, for use as a decoy for waterfowl, an ornamental device for use in a lawn or garden or a weather vane.
It is well known to provide animated duck and goose decoys actuated by the wind.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,764, issued Sep. 8, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385, issued Nov. 4, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619, issued Jan. 26, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,730, issued Mar. 9, 1993, disclose decoys having structure that is wind actuated. U.S. Design Pat. No. DES.394,463, issued May 19, 1998, discloses an ornamental design for a wind operated toy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,245, issued Sep. 8, 1914 discloses a decoy which incorporates a clockwork mechanism which provides a degree of decoy movement. This latter patent is representative of many prior art mechanisms which provide for movement of a decoy or parts of a decoy by other than wind power.
The present invention discloses a wind-powered apparatus including an animated figure depicting an animal. The apparatus may, for example, be utilized as a waterfowl decoy in which the wings of the animated figure move in response to wind. The invention can also suitably be employed for other purposes, such as as a weather vane or as a lawn or garden ornament which is wind powered. The invention encompasses a basic framework which allows components of the animated figure to be removed and replaced by components of other shapes, if desired. Furthermore, this feature facilitates storage and transport of the apparatus.
The mechanism employed in the apparatus to provide for wing movement is efficient, enabling the apparatus to operate in an animated fashion in less than heavy wind conditions. Utilizing the principles of the invention, a variety of wing motions can be attained.
The wind-powered apparatus of the present invention includes an animated figure depicting an animal. The apparatus includes a framework having a support.
An animal figure body is connected to the framework above the support.
The apparatus also includes a pair of animal figure wings. Wing releasable connector means releasably connects the animal figure wings to the framework, each animal figure wing being pivotally movable relative to the animal figure body and the support and each of the animal figure wings being releasably connected to said framework at a location spaced from where the animal figure body is connected to the framework.
A wind-powered propeller is mounted on the framework and rotatable relative to the framework and includes a rotatable propeller drive shaft.
Actuator means operatively interconnects the rotatable propeller drive shaft and the animal figure wings to pivot the animal figure wings responsive to rotation of the rotatable propeller drive shaft.
The apparatus additionally comprises animal figure body releasable connector means releasably connecting the animal figure body to the framework. The animal figure wings and the animal figure body are independently releasably connected to the framework for independent connection thereto or removal therefrom.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.